


Ganymede

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I kidnap you for a moment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganymede

**Author's Note:**

> for after_nightfall, with the prompt Aquarius/Ganymede.

"May I kidnap you for a moment?"

The car is obscenely red, and the man inside just as indecent. It is nothing but the tilt of his head, the lazy suggestion of his smile, the way his hand caresses the wheel. Touga must admit inwardly that he is impressed.

He also knows the man is the acting chairman. He doesn't think of refusing.

Lights flare by the car like shooting stars in a hypnotic cadence.

"I admit you intrigue me, Kiryuu-kun."

"Why is that?" Touga's well trained in keeping his voice cool and polite.

"You've all received letters offering you whatever you dream of. Yet, you alone were interested in something different. Something plainer."

"How do you know?" His eyes widen. "It was you! You're End of the World."

The man at the wheel only smiles. The car drives faster.

"What you want is power."

So much hangs in balance. Touga says, "I'm not one to chase after chimeras. It never helps."

The man looks at him. "Of course not." He seems pleased. "You're different from the others."

Touga smiles. "Is that why you are talking to me?"

"Do you like astronomy?"

Once upon a time, on nights they camped outside, he and Saionji would watch the stars together. "Not really," Touga says.

"I'd like to show you my Planetarium. There's a constellation you remind me off."

"Really?"

"Aquarius, the cupbearer of the gods."

They go faster still. The lights blur together.

Touga laughs. "The cupbearer?"

He feels a hand on his tights, infuriatingly warm. Touga hasn't blushed in years. He won't do it now.

"A youth that was so beautiful that he was too good for the mortal world, so the lord of the gods seized him away and took him in his service."

"You want me to serve you."

The man's other hand's fingers trace the curve of his face. "There will be compensation."

How does he drive the car, Touga faintly wonders. He doesn't think of saying no. "Power?"

"Power, knowledge, communication. Something worthy of your difference."

The man's smile is very close to him, now, and Touga can taste the sourly sweet smell of roses from his breath. Touga's breathing is shallow. It is so singular, to have someone he can learn something from.

"Yes."

The car drives faster. Everything becomes dark. Touga thinks he can hear the shell of his world starting to break down.


End file.
